From Him to Them
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Narcissa and Snape are given a lovely gift! Gift fic to some of my favorite people.


**A/N:** _This is a Christmas gift to three of my favorite people here on : Firefly, Raybe, and Jen. Hope you enjoy!_

"I never thought I would see the day that Severus Snape willingly decorated a tree." Her voice made him pause with an ornament in his hand, not quite near enough to its designated branch to set down. She was smiling; he could tell without having to look over at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He waited to answer until hhe'd nestled the red bulb among the tree branches and stepped back from it. "Quite alright. In fact, I'm finding I rather like this."

"Oh, I can imagine…" She set her bags down and leaned a hip against the doorframe. Immediately, house elves scurried in to take them. They were silent and respectful, just the way that Lucius preferred them. Her tone turned less playful once they were out of sight again. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all." He picked up another ornament, a green one this time, and looked back to the tree. It was getting harder to decide where to put the plain ornaments, and those were all that he felt comfortable handling.

"Has Draco been helping or did he leave you to do this alone?"

Finally, the perfect spot. He placed the ball and turned around again, looking amused. "He's been quite helpful. In fact, he insisted on going to his room and retrieving a particular ornament just before you came in."

Soft footsteps behind him told them both that Draco had returned.

"You're back!" The young boy practically flew over to his mother. "Will you help us finish the tree? Uncle Severus said that we had to wait for you till we could put up the fun stuff."

"Of course I will!" Narcissa knelt down and pulled him into a hug, something Lucius was always scolding her for. 'Displays of affection are for private moments, never before anyone outside the family.' She'd hug her son when and where she pleased, thank you very much. "He told me that you ran off to get a special ornament. What one was that?"

"You can't see it yet." Draco refused to meet her eye. "It's not ready."

Severus just shrugged.

"Okay, I can wait. Why don't you start picking out which ones you'd like to put up first?"

Draco nodded and moved over toward the box on the ground. He began to rummage through it, pulling out the ornaments he knew were ones he had been given and then setting them beside him carefully.

"I'll be back in a moment, okay? I just need to...well, I'll be back." She slipped off without waiting for a response, practically running toward her room. It didn't take her long to find what she'd gone up for: a gift, set on top of her nightstand. With it in hand, she returned downstairs.

Draco had already hung two of the ornaments by then and Narcissa could tell he was losing interest. She cleared her throat. "Severus, may I have a moment while Draco is still distracted?"

"Yes, of course." The wizard laid aside the box he was holding and stepped toward her. She pushed the small bag in her hands into his when he stopped in front of her. "What's this?"

"Just...open it."

He pulled the tissue paper from the bag and then held a cauldron ornament in his hand. The corners of his mouth turned up. "Thank you, Narcissa."

She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach and smiled, hoping that it didn't betray her. "I thought that you might like your own to put on the tree."

"May I, then?"

"Please do!" He moved back toward the tree and stood still, studying it. She knew he was trying to decide just where to put the ornament and she was curious - odd, she thought - about where that would be. A tug on her hand distracted her.

"Mum, don't move. Okay?"

"Okay." The response was immediate, making it clear she wasn't truthfully paying attention to her son's request. Nevertheless, she stood still, watching Severus. He finally settled on a thick branch toward the middle of the tree.

The moment he placed the ornament, Draco called for him. "Uncle Severus! I have a present for you!"

The wizard turned around and froze.

"Is something wrong?" Narcissa looked down at herself, following Snape's gaze. Draco had tied a large bow around her waist. Blushing, she looked back up. "Gifts do need to be unwrapped, I suppose."

"Yes, they do... Properly unwrapped, I might add." He walked back toward her, then knelt in front of Draco. "No doubt you're a Slytherin."

Draco grinned. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Severus."

Snape gave him one of his rare smiles. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

As Snape stood back up, Draco ran off toward the kitchen and Narcissa felt her cheeks grow warmer. "He only means to help. If you don't want...I mean, if this isn't..."

"Just say 'Merry Christmas,' for Merlin's sake." He grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer before his mouth slid over hers.

"I'd been wondering what it would be like to do that," he said when they pulled apart to breathe.

She smiled. "If I repeat that lovely phrase, will you do it again?"

He pressed closer to her in answer.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
